callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Terminal (map)
:For the Special Ops level, see Terminal (Special Ops). Terminal is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, based on the campaign mission "No Russian". Overview This map, which is an airport terminal, is full of luggage, bars, and small shops; the outside area of the map, where planes and cargo are stationed, has many tiny areas that are accessible as well. Security checkpoints and barricades make the map very maze-like. Players can even head inside one of the planes. The indoor area can provide some cover from enemy killstreaks, but there are many overhead windows that should be avoided. The main hallway overlooking the outside part the map which has been given the name the Hallway of Death, should be avoided at most. The map is mainly filled with tight turns and medium range combat. As a result, Assault Rifles and SMGs are most effective, and thus most common, while Grenade Mortaring is common where guns don't always have straight lines of sight. Because of the large amount of glass on the map, attaining FMJ penetration kills is more common on Terminal than on other maps with little cover such as Wasteland. Also, the tunnel connecting the plane to the terminal building has an open section above the plane's door which allows space for Predator Missiles and other such explosive weapons to enter. Terminal is arguably the best map to utilize the Riot Shield tied only to Vacant but because of the maze-like structure if not careful you can easily be flanked and killed. It is great to use in Demolition mainly guarding the plane because you can easily protect yourself and defend yourself from the attackers preferably guarding the tunnel entrance while your teammates guard your backside. Just be sure not to die from a Semtex as it can stick on the shield but you can take the owner with you if fast enough. Also having Scavenger and a Semtex is great to hold off attackers in the tunnel though the Throwing Knife is good to use too. Being that the tunnel is the main place attackers will come from you can easily rack up kills so Hardline will go good too. It's best to have Commando so you can reach them quicker. Glitches *Players can access the inside of the plane's jet engines. *Players can get out of the map, by jumping from the truck at the back of the plane towards the corner of the fence. *The tunnel that leads to the plane's fuselage is purely visual; projectiles such as rockets, Thrown knives and also bullets pass through them as if it was not there at all. Trivia *This map along with 4 other original maps are special as there isn't an exit blocked by a vehicle. *There is a poster for the movie 'Vengeance'; which is about two of the most dangerous soldiers on Earth (perhaps a reference to Soap and Price) that were double crossed and left for dead. The same poster can be seen in campaign in the beginning of Takedown and again in the multiplayer map Bailout. *If a player goes into spectator mode and flies over the small barrier on the second floor, there are more shops that are visible. In one of these shops there are posters of bottles of wine, some read "It goes down deep and hard," referencing Mark Grigsby's rap"Deep and Hard" performed in Call of Duty 4. In the same store, there are also two floating Xbox game cases that feature Captain Price on the cover and the title Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. The back of the case is the same as the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare case. These cases are in the same spot on the Spec Ops mission as well and in "No Russian". *Looking at the telephones on the wall in Burgertown, one can see: 'COD4', on them. This also applies to every phone in both Modern Warfare games. *Throwing a stun grenade at the big tank on the red roof it will explode, though only receiving a small amount of damage. This is useful at the begining of games and before camping there. *The plane does not have any glass in its windows, neither in the cockpit or in the passenger area. *Terminal is supposed to take place in a Russian airport, but there is English all around the map, such Burger Town, the flight schedule board, magazines, and a police car with an American flag on the side. *Inside the terminal, beneath the escalators, there is blood on the ground but no bodies, which is from No Russian. *The metal detectors are still fully operational during an EMP, which is odd since realistically, they should not be functional, at all. *On the plane, the player can only see the "Flugruger" logo on one side and not the other *In the airplane, the pilot, co-pilot and some passenger seats are missing. *Inside the plane are seats that have the oxygen masks ejected out. Above one of the seats (Which is only a single seat), will have three masks dangling down in front of it which is odd as there is evidence that the one seat was the only one ever there. *At the security area, the player can pass through metal detectors, which go off as they detect the player's weapons. The player can also use their throwing knife to make them activate by standing back and throwing the knife through the metal detector. *In the middle of the map, outside, near Flag B in Domination, there are barriers that read: 'IW International Airport'. *The Russian folk song 'Kalinka' can be heard playing in the cosmetics store and the gift shop. *If the player goes into Spectator mode, they can fly over the pile of debris to the right of the escalators, revealing the middle of the level No Russian, albeit, with no civilians or scenery. *The jet engines cannot explode on this map, unlike its campaign counterpart No Russian. *Destroying the traveling bags using either firepower or knife, they pop out clothes and wine bottles, the same with No Russian. *This is the only map other than the campaign mission, "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" and "No Russian" that has soda machines that dispense soda when pressing the action/reload button. *The choice of factions on this map could be a reference to the foreshadowed American attack on Moscow. *If in spectator mode, go into free camera. The player can see a ''Call of Duty ''game case with Price on the front. Many people think this is MW3, however there is no evidence that it is. These cases can also be seen in the store that Viktor goes in No Russian. *If you throw a Semtex, Frag, Throwing Knife, C4, or fire an M203 or GP-25 though the metal detectors they will go off. *Oddly enough, if a player would knife a suitcase or luggage piece *on display* in a store, clothing will pop out although these cases are not meant to be in use as they are for sale. *All or most of the glass can be destroyed. Ceiling glass and airport glass can all be shattered (although the ceiling takes 3 bullets to crack thus making it a waste of ammunition). *Knifing "Departure" screens in a certain way will turn them off. But knifing them again will crack them. *To kill yourself to respawn, without grenades or bombs of any kind is hard. However by jumping down the escalators and running up to jump down repeatedly will kill you because you will take too much damage. Jumping down once will not kill you because it is a short fall. *In this map, the departure board says that the flight is boarding, suggesting the plane was in fact heading for London. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer